Fever
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: Matt is one of the 25 scholarship students a Whammy's private school he's an outcast and he's okay with that. Then there's Mihael Keehl the most wealthy student attending Whammys. Can Matt make the beautiful little freshamn fire ball his? Semi-Song fic
1. Chapter 1

Intro: Basically I was listening to Adam Lambert's Fever and this came to me and it just wouldn't go away! I love the fact that nothing about the song has to be changed and it's actually about two guys instead of where in regular songs the guys always say girl or other things like that. This made me happy.

This will be what I like to call a semi song fic. This will actually be my first one so play easy

Warning and Notices: Underage Mello. Seme Matt. (If that weirds you out look else where haha) Lemony Goodness!

So no with out further ado…

_There he goes_

_My baby walks so slow_

_Sexual tic-tac-toe_

Matt Jeevas stood leaning against his beat up red Camaro a cigarette simply dangling from between his lips. His radio blasting as best as the old speakers could handle. His goggles hung around his neck exposing his brilliant green eyes that gazed around in a bored way. He hated this town with a passion. A bunch of spoiled rich kids with nothing on their minds but their daddy's BMW and their next vacation to Madrid, it made him sick. He attended Whammy's Private High school for the extremely wealthy or the extremely intelligent. Matt was the latter. Although he didn't look like much he was number three in the monthly rankings for testing. He was one of the 25 scholarship students that attended Whammys. He knew that Whammys would give him the best possible future but that didn't mean he hated going there any less. There was only one thing that made it all worth it, and that thing just so happened to walking slowly across the street with a gaggle of it's followers/friends.

Mihael Keehl. The most wealthy student at Whammys. Mihael came from a respected and infamous family that basically owned half of county's housing, along with heading a large corporation that was about to launch world-wide. Mihael was a freshman and he already had half the school following him as if he were the Masaya. Matt would hate him just like the rest of the god forsaken school if not for a handful or two of reasons.

2. Even though Mihael was guaranteed to get into an amazing college and have a perfect life he still held the position of second at Whammys. You could often find him studying until his hair sizzled and burned in the library trying to keep up with Whammys rigorous teachings. Although he had to thank his parents for everything he had he didn't want to thank them for everything he got.

3. He didn't dress like the rest of the kids at Whammys with their Kakis and ties and polo's… like Light Yagami oh god Matt hated that guy. He was a senior like Matt and he seriously thought he was god… but back to Mihael, he wore all black all the time and the occasional leather pants with a rosary around his neck. It wasn't that he was trying to rebel, he just liked the style and everyone excepted it. Which leads to the next point…

4. Mihael had a temper. He was very emotional. He didn't blow up at every little thing but when he did you really didn't want to be in the way of the explosion.

5. He also had a wicked sweet tooth but not for anything but chocolate. Matt just loved to watch that little pink tongue come out and lick all the sticky remnants from his fingers.

6. The last reason was you just couldn't hate Mihael. He was like an angel… (God Matt felt like a girl saying that but there was no other way to explain it) The choppy but perfect blonde hair with the bangs that fell into sapphire blue eyes just screamed I just fell from heaven and picked up some leather pants along the way.

_Yeah I know we both know_

_It isn't time, no_

_But could you be m-mine?_

Matt looked across the street right at him, blatantly staring but not caring one little bit, he had nothing to lose. One of his friend/followers seemed to notice him. He looked at Matt not even trying to hide his disgusted look. He nudged Mihael's shoulder and nodded his head in Matt's direction. Matt just reclined further on his car and continued staring. He always wore his goggles, only now were they around his neck so they would know he was looking at them. Mihael looked confused for a second before looking over in Matt's direction. He could see the surprise and fear show in his eyes and Matts smile around his cigarette. Mihael bit his lip before glancing at his friends and back at Matt. He said something softly to his friends/followers and he looked back at Matt with what seemed to be a torn expression before continuing walking his back turned to Matt.

_We'll never get too far_

_Just you, me and the bar_

_Silly menage a trois, sometimes_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_AN/ I will be finishing the rest of the song in the following chapters so it will be like a short series. I hope you like what I've written so far I think it's a new side to a Mello Matt relationship. If you like it be nice and leave a review it would be very much appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh baby, light's on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own_

_I wanna get you alone_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

Matt drove down the dark streets only lit by the waning streetlights. The crappy broken down apartments flittered by his sight. He rolled down his window and lit a cigarettes. It glowed red in the darkness and gave of his wafting smoke. He was speeding and he loved the feeling of going faster then the speed limit deemed necessary. As he came further and further out of his turf and into the more prominent wealthy area he slowed down. His crappy beat up Camaro would draw enough attention, he didn't need to get pulled over tonight he had much more important things to do.

He pulled onto the long road into a heavily wooded area. He pulled the car over to the side into the small empty lot to a small stable. He parked the car and opened the door not bothering to lock the door. Who would steel his piece of shit when there were so many nicer cars for the pickings? He could smell the horses and hear their noises. Matt didn't trust horses why would you ever get on something with a mind of its own? He began the short walk up the road. He saw the clearing in the trees. He went around the corner and continued his trek. He could see it off in the distance. Keehl estate, a large white mansion with a long stone drive way complete with large black gates around the perimeter. He couldn't help but let a smile come to his face. He knew his Mr. Keehl was in England wheeling and dealing for his company. As for Mrs. Keehl she often enough drove the black convertible Mercedes and it just so happened to be missing from the protected lot. Mrs. Keehl often had book club on Thursdays, yes Matt had done his research. All the lights were on in the house, which could only mean one thing. Mihael was home all-alone…

Matt approached the gate without fear. He placed his hands around the cold iron before using all his strength to pull himself up the gates walls. Once at the top he swung his legs over and dropped down on the other side in a crouch position. He stood and began walking softly toward the mansion. He knew Mihael's room was the third window on the right side of the house. He went around and looked up. His breath caught in his throat when he saw him threw the window. He was drying his hair with a towel completely shirtless. His tiny but muscled body causing Matt's mouth to go dry. He watched as he put on a shirt and pulled a book from the desk in front of the window and Matt assumed he walked to his bed to study.

"You're not getting any work done tonight my little Mello." Matt whispered and smirked.

He bent low and retrieved a small stone. He hurled it at the window. He heard it hit with a light smack. Nothing happened so he got another one and chucked it with more force. He waited a few moments. And then he was it Mihael approaching the window slowly. He peered out into the darkness with a look of confusion. He glanced around into the woods before gazing down to the ground. His eyes became wide with shock and fear just as they had earlier. Matt smirked. Matt gestured for him to go around to the back door. Matt didn't wait for a response before making his way around back.

Matt came into the well-lit back and approached the door. He stood in the light and waited. A few minutes went by and Matt frowned beggining to have the sinking feeling that he wouldn't come and let him in. That he'd just wait for Matt to get bored and leave. Then he heard the sound of a lock twisting slowly. Matt's smile returned. The door slid back slowly and Mihael came around looking gazing up at Matt with his wide angel like eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed crossing his arms over his chest.

"You've been avoiding me." Matt said looking down at him moving forward a step.

"I have not. I'm just not interested in what ever game your trying to play." He looked up defiantly.

"Who says it's a game Mellow Yellow." Matt said moving to thread a hand threw his still slightly wet hair. He smacked his hand away.

"Don't call me that!" He said his voice taking that childish edge to it. "And of course it's a game what other reason would you have for basically stalking me!"

"Oh Mihael you just don't get it." Matt smiled moving forward in one quick swoop pressing him to the open door. "I want you. I want you so bad it's killing me." He whispered in his ear. Mihael's eyes went wide. "I want to old that tight little body next to mine as we fall asleep, I want to be inside you, I want you to be mine." Matt licked his lobe taking it between his teeth and nibbling.

"But-but." Mihael stuttered.

"But nothing my little Mello, because…" Matt pressed his hand to the prominent bulge in his tight leather pants. "You want to be mine equally as much." Matt kissed down his jaw kneading his cock through his pants.

Mello whimpered before gasping out. "My room. Let's go to my room."

Matt couldn't help but feel so much joy and arousal from those gasped breathless words.

AN/ AHHHH sorry its so short but I'm in a bit of a time cruch lately, but if I get some reviews hint hint I might force myself to make some time ;)


End file.
